pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayzie Rogers
Kayzie Rogers (Also known as Katherine Freeman and Jamie Peacock) is a retired American voice actress, who has been a part of the Pokémon anime series from it's debut in the USA, until her retirement in 2017. In addition to the myriad of Pokémon voices she has developed, Ms. Rogers is mainly known for guest characters. Her greatest talent lies in creating uproariously wacky characters and cute little kids. Her voice acting coach was Maddie Blaustein. In 2006, 4Kids let the rights to Pokémon lapse and lost the contract to produce the television series. Kayzie Rogers agreed to continue acting for the Pokémon TV show, which was now being produced by TAJ Productions for The Pokémon Company International. As punishment, 4Kids then suspended Ms. Rogers from all its other properties. At this time, Kayzie began appearing under an additional stage name, Jamie Peacock. Ms. Rogers provided the voice of Ash Ketchum for the first dub of the Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon special. When some loyal fans complained because the original cast had been replaced, TPCi decided to re-cast the role of Ash for the new season. A newcomer, 19-year-old actress Sarah Natochenny, was hired to star in the show. Kayzie Rogers continued to voice all her recurring characters for Pokémon, as well as replacing Amy Birnbaum as the voice of Max. Kayzie took leave from the anime in Season 10. Old recordings ("pulls" from the Pokémon library) were utilized for the voices of Wobbuffet and many of Kayzie's other Pokémon during this period. Michele Knotz took over as Mime Jr. and the roles of Taillow and Lotad were given to Billy Beach and Bill Rogers, respectively. Rogers returned to the anime in The Rise of Darkrai and is once again credited under her own name. She is also the voice of many other Pokémon and human characters. In 2017, she retired from voice acting. Her final role was reprising her first mainstay role of Mr. Mime (Mimey) in the first episode of the Sun & Moon series. Her major recurring role of Wobbuffet has since been recast to Erica Schroeder. She is not related to fellow voice actor Bill Rogers. Roles Characters *Ash Ketchum (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon original dub) *Max (AG147-AG193, movie 9, MoMP) *Salvadore, Suzie and Timmy (AG178) *Lilian Meridian (AG152-AG183) *Professor Ivy (OI003) *Faith, Hope & Charity *Luana *Joe *Brutella *Nastina *Arnold's mother *Mama (Tommy/Tomo's mother) (IL034) *Mikey *Timmy (IL053) *Meowzie's owner *Senta *Anne *Mahri *Lizzy *Sylvester (JE029) *Benny *Lulu (JE057) *Annie (JE057) *Mickey *Ephraim's mother *Haruno *Mackenzie *Chuck's wife *Oliver *Rocket Scout *Sheila *Vicky Winstrate *Thatcher (AG052) *Katie (AG148) *Galea *Mr. Saridakis (young) *Leona's mother *Angie's mother *Old Mountain Woman (IL071) *Various traders (JE030) *Beauty Treatment Instructor (JE060) *Miranda (MS001) *Alicia *Officer Jenny (The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, Pokémon Learning League) *Cadee Pokémon *Ampharos *Azurill *Azumarill *Bellossom *Bellsprout *Breloom *Clefable *Cleffa (Seasons 11-13) *Clefairy *Cyndaquil *Delcatty *Drifblim *Eevee *Espeon *Flaaffy *Flareon *Frillish *Gloom *Hoppip *Jolteon *Jumpluff *Lotad *Marill *Marshtomp *Mime Jr. *Minun *Misdreavus *Mr. Mime *Ninetales *Oddish *Phanpy *Pichu *Plusle *Baby Psyduck *Raichu *Shroomish *Skiddo *Skiploom *Sneasel *Snorunt *Spinda *Spoink *Sunflora *Swinub *Taillow *Totodile *Umbreon *Vileplume *Whismur *Wobbuffet *Wynaut *Jessie's Wobbuffet (JE030: Tricks of the Trade-XY140: Till We Compete Again!) *Gary's Umbreon *Tracey's Marill *Misty's Azurill *Misty's Corsola *May's Eevee *Ash's Cyndaquil *Iris' Axew *Jessie's Frillish *Nini's Smoochum *Ash's Sewaddle *Mirror Jessie's Wobbuffet *Female Muk *Female Jellicent *Ash's Phanpy (Season 9) *Ash's Pikachu (Pokémon Learning League) *May's Skitty (Pokémon Learning League) Non-Pokémon series *Doozle (Tama and Friends) *Sara Ringwalt (Now and Then, Here and There) *Pietin (Fighting Foodons) *Tuff, Lady Like (Kirby Right Back At Ya!) *Vanessa (Winx Club (4kids verson) (Season 1 and 2)) *Coby, Alvida the Mace (One Piece (4Kids dub)) *Various characters (Nickelodeon's U-2U) *Rapunzel/Magister Rapunzel (Regal Academy) Video Games *''Valkyrie Profile'' - Iseria Queen, Frei, Genevieve *''Shadow Hearts'' - Sea Witch *''Super Smash Bros.'' series - Bellossom, Wobbuffet *''Bullet Witch'' - Various Voices *''Pokémon Learning League'' - Max, Officer Jenny, Skitty, Pikachu, Other Pokémon *''Windows on Math: Stewey's Space Vacation'' - Stewey *''Windows on Math: Stewey's Hairball Holiday'' - Stewey *''Windows on Math: Francesca's Frogs'' - Francesca, Frogs *''Windows on Math: Bea's Big Burger Bun Barn'' - Bea *''Windows on Math: Safari Sports'' - Tournament Announcer Trivia *Kayzie had stood in for Veronica Taylor as Ash once before, playing him in a Burger King commercial for its Pokémon the Movie 2000-themed Kids Meal toy promotion. Gallery Max (Season 9) Professor Ivy2.png Professor Ivy (TV series) Ivy_assistants.png Faith, Hope and Charity Luana.jpg Luana P lilian.png Lilian Meridian (Season 9) Joe.jpg Joe Brutella.jpg Brutella Nastina.png Nastina Arnold's mom.png Arnold's mother Tomo's mom.jpg Mama (Tommy/Tomo's mother) Mikey.png Mikey Timmy.jpg Timmy Meowzie's owner.jpg Meowzie's owner Senta.jpg Senta Anne.jpg Anne Mahri.png Mahri Lizzy.jpg Lizzy Sylvester (Johto).jpg Sylvester from Johto Benny.jpg Benny Lulu.jpg Lulu from Johto Annie Johto.jpg Annie from Johto Mickey.jpg Mickey Ephraim's mother.jpg Ephraim's mother Mackenzie.png Mackenzie Chuck's Wife.jpg Chuck's wife Oliver.png Oliver Rocket_Scout.png Rocket Scout Sheila.jpg Sheila Galea.png Galea Leona parents.png Leona's mother AngiesParents.png Angie's mother Miranda.png Miranda (Mewtwo Strikes Back) Alicia as an old woman.jpg Alicia Ash AG 2.gif Ash Ketchum (Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon original dub) Officer Jenny In Hoenn.jpg Officer Jenny (Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon) Dawn Swinub.png Dawn's Swinub Tracey_Marill.png Tracey's Marill Misty_Corsola.png Misty's Corsola Ash Cyndaquil.png Ash's Cyndaquil Iris Axew.png Iris' Axew 172Spiky Pichu.png Spikey-eared Pichu Ash Taillow.png Ash's Taillow Trip Frillish.png Trip's Frillish Ash Totodile.png Ash's Totodile Delcatty XY088.png Delcatty Clayton Mr. Mime.png Clayton's Mr. Mime Brock Lotad.png Brock's Lotad Brock Marshtomp.png Brock's Marshtomp May_Eevee.png May's Eevee James Mime Jr.png James' Mime Jr. Lyra Marill.png Lyra's Marill Misty Azurill.png Misty's Azurill Jessie Wobbuffet.png Jessie's Wobbuffet (Season 3-19) Ash Phanpy.png Ash's Phanpy Ash Snorunt.png Ash's Snorunt Serena Grace Skiddo.png Skiddo Nini Smoochum.png Nini's Smoochum Gary Umbreon.png Gary's Umbreon Team Go-Getters Squirtle.png Squirtle May Skitty.png May's Skitty Ash Pikachu.png Ash's Pikachu Jessie Frillish.png Jessie's Frillish Maylene Meditite.png Maylene's Meditite Mimey.png Mimey Dawn Cyndaquil.png Dawn's Cyndaquil }} Category:4Kids Voice Actors Category:TPCi Voice Actors